Stealth Techniques
by twisted-sheets
Summary: Sasuke finds a certain book lying around their bedroom and confronts Naruto about it. It's for stealth techniques, Naruto replies. Right. As if. SasuNaru. Reflections and Shadows Omake.


**Title: Stealth Techniques**

**Author:** Twisted-sheets

**Rating:** Uhm, PG-13, I guess

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, of course. A little bit of MPREG.

**Summary:** Sasuke finds a certain book lying around their bedroom and confronts Naruto about it. "It's for stealth techniques," Naruto replies. Right. As if. SasuNaru.

**Notes:** This fanfic is done under my "_Reflections and Shadows_" fanfiction universe. In that fanfic, Naruto and Sasuke have a son named Hikaru. Yep. MPREG. So be warned. It's only just a minor thing; so don't worry if you haven't read the fanfic. The MPREG thing doesn't figure much here. Just a hint, actually.

The book hit him with a loud thwack on the face.

"What was that for?" Naruto demanded, spluttering in outrage. He grabbed the book from the floor and glared at the man standing across the room. "Bastard!"

Sasuke, face expressionless, said in his usual low, dark voice, "You left that lying around the bedroom, usuratonkachi. What if Hikaru sees that?"

Naruto blushed, and clutched the book close to his chest. He shuddered at the thought of their son reading through the book.

_"Otou-chan," four-year old Uchiha Hikaru would say, blue eyes wide and trusting, "what does fuck' mean? And why does the lady make all those noises when man does that to her?"_

_"Well, uh, Hikaru-chan, you see–"_

_"Is this what you and Otou-sama do during the night? Because you two make the same noises as the–"_

_STOP RIGHT THERE, UZUMAKI! _"I didn't leave it lying around! Of course I didn't want Hikaru finding it! I'm not that kind of father!"

"But you're the same kind of pervert as Kakashi and Jiraiya are," Sasuke said, raising one dark brow.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Then why do you have that book?" Relentless. That was Sasuke. Relentless and ruthless.

"Ero-sennin gave it to me," Naruto said, pouting. "He said I need it to work on my stealth and surveillance techniques."

"Stealth techniques." Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto. "He gave you Icha Icha Paradise to improve your stealth and surveillance techniques."

"YES!"

"Dobe." Sasuke sounded amused and irritated at the same time. "And what makes you think you'll improve your stealth techniques from that book?"

"Ero-sennin said he researched all of the stuff in the book, and most of the stuff written here were inspired from his peeping." Naruto looked defiantly at Sasuke. "He's never been caught peeping. So that means he has great stealth and spying techniques!" Well, at least that's what Ero-sennin told him when he asked why the hell he gave him that book.

Naruto had just been a little outraged when Jiraiya told him his stealth skills were lacking. When he asked Jiraiya if he was any good at stealth himself, he proudly replied he was, because after all, he had never been caught peeping. Then he shoved the book into Naruto's hand and told him to learn everything he can about stealth and surveillance.

"And so you've been practicing your stealth techniques by peeping?" Sasuke asked, amusement gone from his voice. He took another step closer, then another, until they were only a foot or so apart. His eyes narrowed into tiny, jet-black slits. "And who have you been peeping on, Naruto?"

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato. He wanted to look away, but Sasuke's eyes won't let him. He took a step back, and found himself back against the wall.

Sasuke leaned over, placing his strong pale arms against the wall, blocking Naruto's escape path. "I'll ask you again, Uzumaki. _Who have you been peeping on?_" Sasuke was so close now; so close Naruto could feel the fury radiating from him, and smell the dark, sweet scent he always associated with the Uchiha.

Naruto gave Sasuke a sudden, violent shove on the chest; the Uchiha barely budged an inch. "ARGH! Why do you want to know? It's just training of stealth techniques!"

"Is it, Naruto?" Sasuke was even closer now, warm breath brushing against Naruto's neck, making the blonde shiver. Naruto gripped the book in one hand, nails scoring the cover. "I don't think I like the idea of you looking at anyone but me." Sasuke's head dipped lower, lips now brushing against his collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste.

"Don't be a stupid jerk," Naruto muttered, arching his neck back.

"So who were you peeping on?" Sasuke asked again. One of his hands moved lower, brushing just there, then ghosting away.

Naruto bit back a moan and closed his eyes. "You, you bastard! Who else?"

"Is that why you've been following me _everywhere_ for the last few days, Naruto?" Black humor laced Sasuke's voice.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he stared at Sasuke with surprise…and embarrassment. "You knew?" He had decided Sasuke was the best person to try the…techniques on. Sasuke had one of the sharpest senses he had encountered, next to Neji of course. So he began to…spy…on Sasuke.

Raising his head, Sasuke smirked at Naruto then proceeded to kiss the blonde senseless. "Of course I did, dobe. Your stealth skills are the worst. So the book was useless."

"I'm so going to kill Ero-sennin for this," Naruto said through clenched teeth as he and Sasuke pulled apart for air.

"Hmmm…the book isn't as useless as it seems," Sasuke said. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Icha Icha Paradise does have a lot of _techniques_. And as punishment for…peeping at me, I think we should try all of them."

Naruto blanched. He was really going to kill Ero-sennin.

That is, if he could stand the next day.

Damn Ero-sennin and his book and stealth techniques.


End file.
